1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus with a human face detecting function, a method of detecting a human face, and a program product for detecting a human face.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional technique is used that detects a face of a person to be photographed and executes a photographing process mainly on a face portion in an image of the person to be photographed. Further, a technique is also used that specifies a face portion in an image of a person to be photographed as a search area, and successively rotates an image within the search area or the face portion by every predetermined angle and calculates an evaluation value for each rotation angle, whereby it is judged using the calculated evaluation values whether the image within the search area is a face of a person to be photographed.